If only
by ElenaZoylaSmith
Summary: Alison Adams drove off a bridge into the winter water. But Alison finds out that that night changed her. Luke is the one who saved her, but what does he have hidden. Read and follow her on her journey as she tries to find out who she really is and who Luke really is. Rated T for now. Might change.


**Chapter 1 : Transformation**

" Hey, Mike! How is your face? ", I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was at the most popular party of the year and lets just say I was a little to drunk for my own good.

Mike just looked at and asked, " How many have you had tonight ? I think maybe I should drive you home."

I laughed at him and jumped off the tailgate of my lifted 2012 chevy silverado. " I don't need you to drive me home, cheater! " He walked over to me and grabbed my arm. " Stop. Don't you touch me ! You've already hurt me before. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

I only came to this party to Mike out of my head. We've been dating for a year and this afternoon I walked in on him and his ex-girlfriend. I broke up with him and he tried to stop me by grabbing my arm just like he did now, so I pounched him in the face.

I had a couple of beers and shots of whiskey and I still couldn't get him out of my head. He just had to show up here.

"Shut up." He looked around and made sure no one heard what I said and let go of my arm. "I'm sorry, okay? I was going to tell you this afternoon about me and her, but she showed up. Please don't get in that truck and drive. Just let me drive you home and we can talk about it on the way home. "

I glared at him. " Just leave me alone. Apology not accepted. " And with that I closed my tailgate, grabbed another beer and got in my truck and drove away. I could hear him yelling at me to stop. I was being stubborn and I wasn't going to stop.

I was going down an old backroad. My music was turned all the way up and I had tears in my eyes. Suddenly a deer ran across the road, I swerved to miss it and ended up driving off the one lane bridge into to icy winter water. I screamed and tried to get my window down so I could get out, but I was too slow. The coldness of it made me go into shock and faint.

I woke up and felt the burning in my throat from the water. I looked around and tried to think of a way out . I tried to open the doors, but they weren't coming open. While I was trying to kick out the window, I could feel myself fading away and before I passed out I saw a guy opening my door.

I thought I was dead. I could hear birds chirping in the distance and a tv. Did they have tvs in heaven? Then I felt it the pain in my gums that was inbearable. I shot up with a scream. I massaged my gums for a while, until I felt someone's presances.

There was a guy in a recliner in the corner looking at me with a smirk on his face. He had black hair and dark brown eyes and tan skin. I could see muscles rippleing under his skin tight black shirt. He looked around twenty- five. " I remeber that pain like it was yesterday. Thats your canines coming in."

I stared at him with a confused expression. " Who are you ? Where am I ? What are you talkin bout?"

"I'm Luke Balton. You're at my house. I'm a vampire and now so are you. What's your name?"

"I'm Alison Adams." He had to be crazy vampires weren't real.

"I can read your mind. I'm not crazy. I can prove it to you." He slowly got up out of his chair and walked towards me. " Stand up for me, honey." He told me with a smirk. I stood up. I wasn't going to act like a panzy. "This will only hurt a little bit and then it will be pleasure."

He leaned into my neck. I could feel his breath on me. I felt his teeth graze across my skin and then I felt the sting. He bit into my neck and after a while it started to feel good. I moaned and grabbed on to his shoulder to pull him closer. He pulled away and wiped his mouth onto his sleeve.

"Now, do you beleive me ?"

I nodded my head. " Wait, you said that I was a vampire, too ?"

"Yes. You can stay here with me. I have a extra bedroom and bathroom upstairs. You really need to shower. " He said with a smile.

"Okay, but after I get out. I'm gonna have questions." I can't beleive this. I must be dreaming.

" Here let me show you to your room. I'll get you some of my stuff to put on while I wash the clothes you have on. " He walked up the stairs and turned to the first door on the left. "Here it is. It's not much, but I'm in the process of planning to build a new house."

The room was a faded light blue that it was almost white. There was a bed in the right corner next to a door. There was bookshelves on the wall with a window seat. A dresser and a desk was also in the room. Next to the dresser was another door.

Luke walked to it and opened the door. " This is the bathroom. I'll just set the clothes on the vanity."

I walked into the bathroom and thanked him. I closed the door and looked into the mirror. I looked so different. I looked more beatuiful. My blue eyes were now even brighter andmy hair was now a black color. You could still see my high cheekbones and all my lashes. I was still kind of flat chested, but thats mostly because I'm just sixteen.

I was sitting in the shower letting the hot water wash over me, when the door opened and I heard Luke put my clothes on the vanity and close the door. I smiled to myself. I was going to like my new life. I just knew it.

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked it. Please Reveiw. Any ideas ? They will help. Pictures of truck, Alison, and Luke on profile.**

**- ElenaZoylaSmith- :)**


End file.
